


Had to Get Away

by ashley_in_the_know



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, cop!Burnie, hacker!Ashley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_in_the_know/pseuds/ashley_in_the_know
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: post-sex cuddles with Burnie & Ashley (this one got away from me a little, I don't think you'll mind...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had to Get Away

He’s on the verge of sleep, sated and happy. Ashley’s warm beside him, pale skin luminous under the lights of the Vegas strip. He’d been reluctant to come at first, but she’d insisted that they needed a vacation. Los Santos was a stressful place to live (no arguments from him, there), she had vacation days that would go unused otherwise, and, as it turned out, so did he. Days he hadn’t even realized he had until Ashley urged him to check.

The late night silence is shattered by his ringtone. He curses under his breath, scrambling to reach his phone before it wakes Ashley. He hits ignore and rolls back over, only to have his phone ring again as soon as his head hits the pillow.

“God damnit,” he mutters. He tugs on his boxers, snatches his phone from the nightstand, and retreats to the suite’s living room to take the call. He checks the caller id before he answers, rolling his eyes when he sees his partner’s name.

“You’re a motherfucker, Burns.” _Hello to you, too_ Burnie thinks, scowling.

“Gus, what the hell do you want?” he asks. “I _know_ you know what time it is; what could possibly be so important?”

Gus laughs, and Burnie knows immediately that he’s pissed. “Like you really don’t know, dickhead,” he gripes.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Burnie groans.

“I find that hard to believe,” Gus says, “but just in case you going on vacation this weekend _was_ a coincidence, turn on the tv. I’m sure it’s hit national news by now.”

He sighs, but does as Gus says, his jaw dropping when he sees the insanity on the screen. “What the fuck happened?”

“Long story short, gang war,” Gus says. “We think the Fakes instigated everything, but from what we can tell, they’re not involved beyond that.” He sighs. “It’s fucking chaos, Burnie. The city’s on lockdown until we can negotiate a ceasefire, or they all kill each other. Whichever comes first, I guess.”

“Don’t hold your breath for a ceasefire,” he says, scrubbing a hand down his face. “Do you want me to come back?”

There’s a long pause before Gus answers. “No, we’ve got it covered,” he says. “You really didn’t know about this, huh?”

“No clue,” he says, stifling a yawn. “I guess I’ll see you Tuesday. Stay safe, man.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gus mutters, then blissful silence.

He stays on the couch, watches the news updates that continue to pour in, unable to tear his eyes away from his burning city.

Soft footsteps catch his attention, draw it away from the news and to his girlfriend. She’s wearing his shirt, barely buttoned, and she looks like she’s still half asleep.

She curls up on the couch beside him, the long waves of her hair tickling his bare chest. “I was hoping you wouldn’t find out about this until the flight home, at least,” she murmurs, even as she steals the remote and turns the tv off.

He’d guessed that she knew, but the confirmation is something different. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

She presses closer, throws her legs over his lap. “I didn’t want you involved,” she admits. “Your job is dangerous enough as it is, and I wasn’t about to lose you. Not over this.”

“I love you, too,” he says, leaning down to kiss her. He’s about to suggest that they go back to bed when something dawns on him. “I didn’t actually have leftover vacation days, did I?” She bites her lip, looking only the tiniest bit sheepish. He shakes his head, grinning. “You’re despicable.”

She grins back, moving to straddle him. “What are you gonna do about it?” she challenges, eyes sparkling with mischief.

He gets a grip on her thighs then stands abruptly, eliciting a squeak of surprise. Her legs lock around his waist as he carries her back to the bedroom. “Is that a confession?” he asks, smirking.

Ashley laughs, shakes her head. “If this is how you interrogate suspects, it’s a wonder you ever solve a case.”

He lowers her to the bed, holds himself above her. “Just you wait, sweetheart,” he says, slipping the buttons on her shirt free. “This interrogation’s just beginning.”

She smirks, rolls her hips up to meet his. “I’m not saying another word until my lawyer gets here.”

He kisses her, just enough to leave her wanting when he pulls away. “We’ll see about that.”


End file.
